


Barbie quiere ser...republicANO

by pieandwings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, llorad de la risa, mis amigas me han condenado a esto, no me judguéis, o del crack que me he metido para hacer esto, so fuckin crack fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandwings/pseuds/pieandwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No esperéis más que llorar de la risa o llorar del crack que me he metido.<br/>Grantaire flirtea con Enjolras y nada más pasa.<br/>Excepto que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie quiere ser...republicANO

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic, para mis queridas amis de wa. Se os quiere.
> 
> Emma, Butter, Eider, va por vosotras.  
> Disfrutad.
> 
>  
> 
> Por favor, Víctor Hugo que estás en los cielos, lo siento mucho. Muchísimo.

 

Era una tarde apacible y tranquila en el café Musain. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba...Y la gente moría de miseria y pobreza. Y como a eso a Inyourass...Digo Enjolras, no le gustaba, intentaba planear barricadas absurdas mientras ponía grumpy faces y los demás se lo pasaban chachi piruli periflasqui y bebían como borrachos.

Inyourass era un muchacho joven y más hermoso que el culo de un oso, por eso se le conocía como la Barbie revolucionaria. A pesar de ser hermoso, tenía mal genio porque todo el mundo pasaba de sus charlas aburridas y en vez de escucharle se emborrachaban lo suficiente para aguantarle. Menos uno.

Éste era un borracho cínico que no creía en nada, salvo en una cosa. Esta cosa no era un ideal, ni la biblia, ni los ovnis, ni cualquier otra mierda que los franceses inventaran. No. Este escéptico sólo tenía un fanatismo: el culo de Inyourass.

Así que, esa tarde como tantas otras, el café Musain se llenaba de las charlas de EnFHSFIVESIVMRnohomoDOMKDWDlras _-en serio, ¿quién cojones puede pronunciar este nombre? ¿O apellido? ¿Qué cojones es?-_

\- Mon amis, mañana será un día duro.

El borracho escéptico tragó saliva y carraspeó mientras se susurraba "conceal, don't feel, don't let Enj know".

\- Mañana nos enfrentaremos por fin al gobierno francés y a sus altos impuestos. Mañana libraremos combate en las barricadas, y para asegurarnos de que somos franceses, las haremos de baguettes. ¿ESTÁIS CONMIGO?

Todos los estudiantes iban borrachos como una cuba, así que aplaudieron como focas con entusiasmo.

\- Yo llevaré las baguettes, si me lo permites.

Enjuanolaras frunció el ceño al oír la voz de Grantaire, cuyo nombre significaba _'tened huevos a pronunciarlo sin tragaros la lengua, cabrones'._

\- No, no te lo permito. -respondió Enjorrllasahdas mientras le miraba con su característica grumpy face.

\- ¿A no? Eso díselo a Víctor Hugo.

-¿Qué?

\- Que me dejes llevar las baguettes.

\- Eres sólo un borracho, ni tan siquiera crees en nada.

-Creo en la perfección de tus nalgas, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?

EnjolRASPORDETRÁS se le quedó observando unos segundos.

\- Me parece buena respuesta, pero...¿Lo harías?

\- Cualquier cosa, Apollo. -sonrió al acto mientras se terminaba la séptima botella de vino y añadía- Hasta limpiarte las botas.

 

De pronto todo el café enmudeció, observando de reojo a la pareja que parecía sacada de Escenas de Matrimonio, pero sin ser mala, ya que "limpiarse las botas" en esa época de estudiantes franceses homos significaba "i'll suck ur dick u lil shit".

EnjyvolandoaRASdelsuelo se le encendieron las mejillas de un color rojo intenso, más rojo que la bandera republicana que siempre llevaba consigo _-a veces se la quedaba como cinturón, a veces la usaba como papel de váter y el muy guarro no la lavaba porque en esa época los franceses eran muy guarros-_ , más rojo que la sangre del valor, más rojo que the blood of angry men y más rojo que el culo de un mandril.

\- Garnier, g-gGRantie...R, coño. I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. Además, no hay tiempo para eso ahora. ¡Las baguettes serán nuestras! ¡France before pants! -dijo, intentando tapar su homosexualidad con ayuda de Francia.

\- Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche, precisamente. -respondió R, con la calma y tranquilidad innatas de un borracho.

Todos los estudiantes del Musain, el pequeño Graucho _-¿Gavroche? ¿Gravilla? ¿Quién pone estos nombres?-_ Javert, y Éponine, que venía de pasada para stalkear a SuperMariusBros, se giraron hacia Inyourass y R, expectantes.

Courfey...Cofre...C-Courfeyrac susurró a CombeferrEtería "oye, no homo pero, so canon".

Sindeferre se volvió hacia Courf y respondió "shhht, calla, están teniendo un momento otp. No lo estropees". Pero como Courfeyrac era el típico tocacojones, o en francés, _tocaeufs_ del grupo, no pudo evitar aclarar lo que ya estaba aclarado. Más claro agua.

\- Enjolras, mon ami, no hace falta que lo niegues. Lo oyó toda Francia.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Se suponía que Francia no podía saberlo! ¡Me pedirá el divorcio!

\- wAIT WHAT, ¿se supone que soy el amante en nuestra relación?

\- ¡Por el amor de Robespierre, R, cállate!

Esta frase fue en francés para que no la entendiéramos, pero como vuestra escritora de aquí es una persona sabia y metódica, os la tradujo por:

> _\- ¡Por el amor de tu pincel, R, hoy te quedas sin sexo!_

R alzó las cejas, haciendo ver que se quedaba pasmado.

\- ¿PINCEL? Querrás decir brocha, Apollo.

Y como vio que EnjoNASlras seguía sin contestar, continuó su danza alcohólica nefasta.

\- I am agog, I am a ghast, Is E having sex at last? I've always heard him "OOOH" and "AAAAH" -cantó R mientras hacía movimientos obscenos e indecorosos que hubieran hecho llorar al niño Jesús y a la madre patria.

Enjolras se le quedó mirando más serio que Valjean en una panadería, y empezó una batalla de miradas épicas mientras les amis se quedaban observando la ferviente batalla de gallos. De pronto, E apartó la vista porque había jurado ver a una bella mujer cantando La Marsellesa mal dicha. Eso sólo significaba que R había ganado.

\- ¡Jódete, Barbie! ¡Hoy follamos!

\- R, POR EL AMOR DE NAPOLEÓN, SÉ SERIO.

\- I am wild, como tú ya sabes ;)))))))).

\- u lil shit...

Enjolras volvió a estar rojo como el culo de un mandril y salió disparado del Musain porque no podía aguantar más lo caliente que se estaba en el café. O quizás sólo era él. Nunca lo sabremos.

\- Jodido borracho, me ha puesto a cien. O a 24601.

Se maldijo a si mismo, mientras se fue armando una verdadera revolución en sus pantalones.

Después de esto R climbed E like a barricade y vivieron felices y comieron penedices para siempre como dos buenos no homos que son.

 

 


End file.
